High School Party
by twins1729
Summary: Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent are invited to a party. Two end up alone together. Late DT. Slash. Rated MATURE.


**Disclaimer:**I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT.

**Author's Note:** If I saw a Dino Thunder story about Derrick throwing a party, I would think it was really lame. However, I couldn't think of anyone who was friends with Conner and Ethan. So I hope you give it a chance. I mention Trent having a custody battle after his parents died. I just assumed that it happened, because I bet _someone_ in Trent's family wanted him.

_**RATED "M" – For adult situations and language. **_

Derrick smiled as he walked down the hallway of Reefside High School. He gave a flyer to everyone he saw, well, everyone that was cool anyway. Though, when he came to Ethan, he didn't give it a second thought as he shoved one of the flyers into his hands and told him to bring his friends.

Ethan smirked and walked outside to meet his fellow Rangers for lunch.

"Conner, did you get invited to Derrick's party yet?" Ethan asked as soon as he came up to them.

"No, not yet," Conner replied as he reached for the piece of paper that Ethan was holding.

After glancing at it, he handed it to Kira, who then handed it to Trent.

"Well, he told me to invite my 'friends,' so I guess you're all invited."

"When is it again?" Conner asked leaning to look at the flyer in Trent's hand.

"Tomorrow night," Trent told him.

"Can everyone go, because I'm not going alone," Kira asked while lightly picking at her guitar.

"I'll go if you're going," Trent said.

"I'll go, too," Conner added.

"Me three," Ethan also added.

0o0o0

Conner walked into the party not really looking forward to it. He wondered how many parties he would be forced to go to in his high school career just to keep up his popularity.

He looked around and tried to find someone to talk with. People politely offered him alcohol, but he turned it down. He couldn't do that and be a Ranger, it would be morally wrong.

Eventually he saw Ethan – who waved at him, but nothing more – he was hanging out with his computer friends. Conner wondered if Derrick was the one who invited them, and if so, was it because of Ethan.

"Hey Conner," Derrick slurred and put his arm around Conner's shoulders.

"Dude, you reek," Conner exclaimed. It was still really early, how much could have Derrick had to drink?

"Come on, have something to drink," Derrick spoke and then took a drink of his beer.

"Uh, maybe later."

Conner shrugged away from Derrick and continued exploring the party. He eventually found Kira talking with a group of people. She looked like she was having a good time, but Trent was standing behind her, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else but there.

Conner smirked and decided to find some friends to hang out with.

0o0o0

About an hour and a half later, Conner was hanging out with some fellow jocks and their girlfriends. He wasn't having the best time, but he was glad he found something to do.

"Hey," Conner's friend Craig said to him suddenly.

"What?"

"Stacy has been staring at you all night."

Conner looked up at her, she smiled and turned away to giggle with her friends. He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

"Dude, so?" Craig mocked, "Go talk to her."

Conner put on his charming smile and reluctantly walked over to her.

"Hey," He began to flirt.

She smiled up at him.

"Hi," She giggled and turned back to her friends. Conner hated it when girls did that.

"Do you want to go and talk somewhere?" He asked, trying to sound interested.

Stacy nodded and latched onto his arm. He led her outside to the patio and sat down on bench where there weren't a lot of people. Right away, Conner found out that "talk" to Stacy meant "make out." She lunged at him and he gave in.

They made out for a little while before she finally stopped. He smiled as if he loved doing that, like he did with a lot of the girls he dated.

"That was nice," She whispered.

Conner smiled.

"Do you want to go out this weekend?"

"Sure," Stacy beamed, "I have to go tell my friends. I'll talk to you in a few."

Conner nodded and she went back into the house. He fought off the desire to wipe his mouth. How long would he have to put up with this charade?

0o0o0

Trent and Kira had come to the party together. Immediately she had spotted some of her friends and he decided to follow.

At first, there had been a few guys and he was actually enjoying the conversions. Eventually, the group of people began to dwindle and he was the only guy left with Kira and a few other girls.

He still followed them around. Whether they wanted to go outside, in the kitchen, or to the second floor. However, he began to feel like a fifth wheel. Especially everytime they all stood up to move, Kira would give him a look as to say, 'Why are you following me around like a lost puppy?'

Trent got tired of it and decided to break off. He wandered around, really wanting to leave, but knowing he wasn't able to. After finding himself up-stairs, he figured that he could hide in one of the unoccupied rooms for the rest of the night. He began knocking.

Finally, he came to a room where no one screamed that they were busy, a few more minutes, or just simply to fuck off.

He opened it and looked inside. Sure enough, it was empty. He went in and locked the door, preparing for the rest of the night.

0o0o0

Conner was able to hide outside for about a half-an-hour before some of his friends found him and dragged him back into the house. After that, he was forced to watch drinking games, glad that his friends weren't too persistant in him participating.

After numerous attempts of escaping, Stacy eventually came back with some of her friends. They were giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Some girls went over to Conner's friends, while Stacy came up to him.

"Hey, my friends and I were talking," She began, "And I would totally be willing to go upstairs and be alone in a room for a while."

Conner couldn't stop his eyes from bulging out of his head.

"I know it's kind of soon," Stacy continued, "But I, like, really like you, and I really want to."

"You know what Stacy, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

She sighed and looked back at her friends. Derrick and some other friends heard what was going on and came to offer support.

"It's not everyday you get laid, McKnight," Craig mocked.

"I know," Conner insisted, "I just don't think I should do it right now."

"Why not?" Stacy complained, "I'm ready."

Conner tried to think of a good excuse.

"I, um…I don't have a condom!" Conner explained almost too excitedly. '_Great thinking Conner,' _He thought to himself.

"Um, dude," Derrick whispered, "Here."

Derrick slid Conner a single condom and gave him a wink.

"Thanks," Conner mumbled. He grabbed Stacy's hand and sulkingly led her upstairs.

When they made it up the stairs, she gave him a sensual kiss right below the ear and then whispered, "I'm gonna go into the bathroom and freshen up. Why don't you pick us a room?"

"Sure," Conner all but mumbled.

He began walking down the hallway and before he even knocked on one door, he got a great idea. What if he did find an empty room? He could hide and she would never know where he went. Plus, he didn't care.

Excited, he immediately began knocking on doors. When he got to the fourth door, he knocked on it and there was no answer. So he tried to open it, but the door was locked.

"Is anyone in there," He spoke, beginning to feel frantic, Stacy could be out in any minute.

In the room, Trent was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Hello! Is anyone in there!"

Trent sat up and looked at the door. That voice sounded familiar. He stood up and walked over to it. Once he unlocked the door, he carefully opened it up. Someone immediately pushed him out of the way, and shut and locked the door himself.

"Conner?" Trent questioned as soon as he saw who it was. He now realized that's why hew knew the voice.

"Shhhh!" Conner shushed, putting his hands up and walking slowly to the bed. He sat down and stared at the door.

"What are you doing?" Trent asked, a little more than confused.

Conner looked at Trent and was about to answer before thinking of his own question.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?"

"Hiding," Trent simply shrugged, "Now, what about you?"

"Well, I'm hiding now."

Trent smirked.

"From who?"

Conner was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. He tensed up and looked for a place to hide.

"Fuck off!" Trent suddenly yelled.

The knocking stopped and the sound footsteps was heard walking away.

Conner smiled and looked at Trent.

"It's what works the most," Trent insisted, "Now, who are you hiding from?"

"This chick named stacy," Conner began while pulling himself the rest of the way onto the bed and leaning against the headboard. "She wants to have sex with me."

"Dude, why don't you want to?"

"You sound like my friends," Conner complained.

Trent sat down on the other side of the bed and nodded for Conner to continue.

"I'm not ready. Every time I date a girl, it's no more than a week or two. So, they never want to have sex. It's not that I don't want to, I'm horny, but I at least want to do it with someone I like. Plus, I'm a Ranger. I feel like I need to set an example. Even if no one knows who I am."

Trent nodded.

"I get what you mean about that. For me, I've never really had a chance to get to know someone like that. Hell, I've never really had a chance to get to know friends."

Conner gave him a sad look.

"Is this about your parents?"

Trent gave him a sad look as well, and nodded.

"I was only 15 when they died. With the custody battles and funeral arrangements, it wasn't until almost a year later when everything was settled. My dad adopted me and we finally moved in together. Then, on top of all that, I had to adjust to my new life. It really started to affect me then. After that, we moved around a lot, and this year is the first time we're settled because I wanted to finish my senior year at one school. Ever since I've been here, I've been too caught up with Ranger stuff to have life."

Conner could tell that Trent was bitter and upset, but he couldn't help but laugh slightly.

Trent gave him a hurt look.

"What?" He asked, sounding insulted.

"It just seems that your problems are ten-times more worse than mine. I mean, who am I to complain?"

"I'm sorry. Here I am talking about my personal problems stemming from a conversation about your sex life."

Conner laughed out loud now. He leaned back and lied down on the bed, Trent followed his lead and did the same. They turned to face each other, leaning on their elbows.

"So, who are you hiding from?" Conner asked him, remembering that he wanted to.

"Kira, I guess."

"Why?"

"Well, I was with her, not that I was enjoying myself, but she kept giving me these looks like she wanted me to leave. Finally I actually did. I came upstairs and found this empty room. I was in here for about 45 minutes when I heard you."

"Later she'll probably bitch about you leaving," Conner joked.

Trent laughed.

"You're probably right."

"Women," Conner complained.

Trent just smiled in agreement and was about to speak when there was another knock at the door.

"Conner, are you in there?!" A girl screamed through the door.

Conner visually tensed.

"FUCK! OFF!" Trent yelled loudly.

Again, footsteps were heard, this time, stomping away.

Conner shoved Trent in his chest, Trent shoved him back in the arm. Conner did it again, but this time on his hip. After they relaxed, Conner let his hand linger there.

Trent noticed immediately and looked at Conner with a surprised look. Conner began to rub his thumb against Trent's jeans.

He bit his lip when Conner slid closer to him. Conner took his hand off of the denim and placed it in middle of Trent's chest. Trent's breath became staggered and his heart began to beat faster. Conner gently rubbed Trent's chest through his shirt. When Trent closed his eyes, Conner laid him on his back and slightly leaned over him.

The first kiss was soft and careful, but when Trent kissed back, it became hard and pationate. Conner placed his right leg in between Trent's and pulled his body up farther. Trent wrapped his arms around Conner and pulled him in for an even deeper kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands found places to grip and hold. Finally, Conner pulled away, gasping for breath. His lips were swollen and he placed a hand on the side of Trent's face.

"Wow," Trent could barely gasp.

"Is this, okay?" Conner asked a little timidly.

"Of course!" Trent responded, maybe a bit too loud and he blushed.

Conner slid even more on top of Trent and he felt the hardness, very similar to his, between Trent's legs. Conner smiled, glad that Trent was just as horny as he was. He leaned down and began to kiss Trent again. This time more sensually.

The kisses became long and languid. He slipped his hand underneath Trent's shirt and began to rub his waist. Trent did the same, placing his hands on the skin of Conner's low back.

When Conner began to grind into him, he became even more hard than he had already been. Though, he wasn't sure if Conner realized what he was doing, he carefully gripped the red sweatshirt that Conner was wearing and pulled it over his head. Leaving him in a grey t-shirt.

Conner looked down at Trent and smiled.

"Do you think I'm warm, or do you want to…" Conner paused.

"Only if you want to," Trent answered, assuming what Conner was asking.

Smiling widely, he threw his shirt on the ground and began kissing Trent frantically again. He slowly began to unbutton Trent's white dress shirt, rubbing his chest through his own, white, t-shirt.

When Trent sat up to pull the shirt off all the way, he got a scary thought.

"Do you have a condom?"

Conner was about to seriously flip out, but then he remembered the condom Derrick slipped him when he was going to have sex with Stacy. He reached into his back pocket and pulled it out. Trent smiled and took it from Conner to place it on the side table.

"Won't we need some type of lube?" Conner decided to ask, not wanting to have sex without it.

Trent sat up and looked into the small bathroom. Conner turned around to see what Trent was looking at.

"There's some lotion in there."

Conner got up and walked into the bathroom. He found a bottle sitting on the counter. When he walked back into the bedroom, Trent had taken off his shirt and was beginning to remove his pants. Conner smiled and placed the lotion next to the condom on the nightstand. He slowly took off his own shirt and jeans. He sat on the bed and Trent lied back down. Conner quickly got on top of him again and the kissing resumed.

When all of their clothes were fully off, every aspect became brilliantly passionate. Their hands roamed everywhere and they both wondered if they were going to be able to make it to the sex.

Finally, after about the eighth time of begging him, Conner entered Trent carefully.

"Fuck," Trent groaned.

From then on, they only felt ecstasy as Conner thrusted in and out of the man under him. Niether wanted to stop, but it was hard to make it last since they were both virgins.

"I'm getting so close," Conner warned a little too soon. He gripped Trent's hips so he could go a little harder and faster.

Trent just nodded and lifted his hips so Conner could do it as easily as possible.

Finally, Trent came unannounced with a loud groan. Conner followed soon with the pleasure if Trent's muscles contracting around him.

Conner pulled out and passed out depleted on his original side of the bed. Trent wiped the sweat out of his eyes, and hair off of his forehead. He smiled at Conner, still spent.

"That was, really great," He said while gasping slightly for breath.

Conner nodded and grabbed Trent's hand.

"I lied before," He confessed.

Trent just gave him a confused look.

"I was a virgin, but not because I haven't met the right girl. It's because I'm gay."

Trent could only laugh.

"Well, I never said 'girl,' so I didn't lie. I just said I haven't been able to get close to anyone."

Conner smiled and lifted his arm and Trent leaned to lie with him. They held each other for a little while before they both realized it was getting late.

"I think we should get up so we can enter the party again with people still around," Conner suggested.

Trent nodded and they quickly cleaned up in the bathroom and got dressed.

They peeked into the hallway before deciding to exit. Since they didn't see anyone, they walked out slowly and headed for the stairs.

Conner put his left arm loosely around Trent's shoulders as they walked down the stairs. They were almost to the front door when someone called Trent's name.

"Trent," Kira repeated.

Trent turned to look at her with a fake smile.

"Kira, how's the party?"

"Fine, thanks," She replied a little sternly, "Where'd you go?"

"Um…" Trent began. He fucking knew she was going to this, even Conner thought so.

"He was hanging out with me," Conner answered for him.

She turned to Conner and looked at him as if that was the first time she noticed him, even with his arm on Trent.

"Oh," She somewhat muttered and turned back to Trent, "Are you gonna need a ride home, 'cause I'm not leaving for a few."

"Conner's driving me home now, actually."

Kira looked at Conner again. He simply nodded.

"Alright, well, I'll see you Monday."

She turned and went back into the living room.

Trent put his arm around Conner's waist and continued heading outside. They got into Conner's car and went home.

0o0o0

Ethan walked into the Dino Lair and put his backpack in a corner. It had been a long day at school and some action today didn't sound half bad. He just hoped Mesagog was planning something.

He saw Kira sitting at a table and walked up to her.

"Hey Kira. Any action today."

"Not that I know of," She replied, not looking up from her textbook.

Ethan sighed and sat down next to her. He looked at her and swore there was something he wanted to tell her and began to think.

"Oh!" He yelled after a few minutes.

"What?" Kira asked, not sure whether to sound anxious or annoyed.

"Guess what?"

"What?" She asked again, a little more on the anxious side this time, because of Ethan's tone.

"I think Conner and Trent had sex at the party."

She gave him a weird look and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Ethan," She snapped and turned back into her book.

"No seriously. I saw them when they were leaving. Conner had his arm around Trent all possessively, and he was carrying his sweatshirt with the other hand. Trent's shirt was unbuttoned and un-tucked. Both of them looked…"

Kira remembered back to the other night, Conner and Trent had fit the description. After realizing that Ethan wasn't crazy, she turned to him.

"Whoa!" Kira cut him off, "I think I heard that Conner went off with some girl, but why in the hell do you think _Trent_ had sex with someone. He's with me.

"Kira. I think they had sex with each other. Not other girls."

Kira's mouth fell open.

"Who had sex?" Dr. O suddenly asked from behind them, with Hayley nearby.

"Conner and Trent," Ethan blurted.

Kira fought the urge to kick him in the leg.

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked, worry in her voice.

"With who?" Dr. O questioned.

"Ethan thinks they had sex with each other at Derrick's party the other night," Kira told them in a mocking voice. She was obviously very bitter.

Dr. Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them he looked at Ethan.

"Are you sure?"

"No," Ethan replied, "Of course I'm not sure. I just had suspicions. They're not in trouble are they?"

"No," Dr. O responded tiredly, "I'm just worried."

"What Tommy means," Hayley added, "Is he thinks they'll want someone to talk to."

"They seemed fine," Kira spat, "Trent wanted nothing to do with me."

"Why don't you two head home," Dr. O began as he placed a comforting hand on Kira's shoulder, "I'll contact Conner and Trent and see what's going on."

Hayley followed Ethan and Kira out of the Lair, but not before telling Tommy to call her if he needed her for any reason.

0o0o0

"What's up Dr. O?" Trent asked as soon he walked into their Command Center.

"Why don't you sit down," He told Trent, "I'm waiting for something."

He was waiting for Conner. Trent was only at home and able to come over right away, whereas Conner had to wait until after soccer practice.

Only after 20 minutes, Dr. O heard the door open upstairs and footsteps walking down to the cave.

"What's up Dr. O?" Conner repeated Trent's question.

Trent stood up and smiled at Conner, who couldn't help but smile back and blush slightly.

"I just want to talk to you two. Not about Ranger stuff, or school. Just you."

Conner sat down next to Trent. They both had a slight feeling about why he wanted to talk to them.

"What's up?" Conner asked, trying to sound brave.

"I don't care, I'm just concerned," Dr. O began, "Did you guys have sex the other night? At the party?"

They both looked down at the floor.

"Is it a problem if we did?" Trent asked a little too harshly.

"No, I…"

"Because I really don't think it's any of your business, no offense," Trent finished.

"Trent," Dr. O snapped, "I said I'm just concerned. I assume that neither of your parents know and I just want to make sure you're getting the right guidance. For example. Did you use a condom?"

"Yes," Conner answered with an embarrassed tone.

"Okay, are you two gay?"

"What do you think?" Trent responded cruelly.

"I'm just trying to help," Tommy insisted.

"Dr. O, seriously, we're fine," Conner said, trying to convince his teacher and fellow Ranger, "We were alone and we had a moment. One thing led to another…we had sex, we used a condom, we were careful. I promise everything's okay."

"Really?"

"Really," Trent answered, "Plus, we're actually dating now. So, you don't have to worry about us having a one-night-stand or something."

Dr. O smiled and looked at them.

"I was just worried, but I can see you have everything under control."

Trent and Conner smiled, and they grabbed each other's hands. They began to stand up, but Dr. O suddenly spoke.

"One thing, Trent," He added, "Talk to Kira. She's not too happy with you right now."

Conner rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make him," Conner assured.

They continued to hold hands while they walked upstairs and out of Dr. O's house.

"One question?" Trent asked.

"What?" Conner asked back.

"What happened with that Stacy girl?"

"I called her; I said I had to leave the party. That my mom told me I needed to come home. You wouldn't believe the number of guys that came up to me apologizing about how I didn't get laid."

"But you did," Trent joked.

"Yeah," Conner laughed, "But for the record. I'm really glad it was with you."

Trent looked at him and smiled before giving him a long and loving kiss.

"Me too."


End file.
